Even the Evil Turn Nice
Why are Megamo and his minions nice to people by one day's light? Optimus Prime and his Heroes Alliance are going to show us viewers how. Story (At the HQ...) *All Heroes: "Wha--? Minerals that turn the villains nice?!" *Optimus Prime: "As in the Directv commercial on TV, yes." *Captain Simian: "Would you turn Lord Nebula into a good person?" *Bucky O'Hare: "Or maybe KOMPLEX?" *Optimus Prime: "That's enough, Heroes Alliance. These minerals can turn Megamo and his men to good." *Sailor Moon: "And that means..." *Sakura: (doing her winpose) "Recess!" *All Heroes: "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy!" *Optimus Prime: "But first, I'll put the first of those minerals of good into Megamo." (As Optimus Prime places all the peaceful minerals inside Megamo's food...) *Spider-Man: "Good work, boys... Oh, Megamo's comin'. Hide!" *Megamo: "Where is my-- Snack! Bizarro, did'nt it shine?" *Bizarro: "Food never shine before, master. It not shine before." *Megamo: "I'll eat it..." (Megamo and Bizarro eat the food, so do the other villains in his army, even Hellspiral) *Optimus Prime: "It's working! The bad guys are not bad guys anymore!" *Megamo: "Huh? We've turned nice!" *Javert: "We can love people, no longer harm them?" *Shere Khan: "No longer predators to our prey." *Megatron: "No longer tyrants, but peaceful kings!" *Makuta Teridax: "No Halloween or Guy Fawkes Night, but Christmastime?" *Queen Beryl: "Pretty dresses instead of boring ones!" *General Woundwort: "We can no longer harm the people of earth!" *Kilokahn: "No viruses, but firewalls?" *Venjix: "Yes, brother." *Ultron: "No more enemies, but friends?" *Baron Silas Greenback: "Of course! No more democracy over the world!" *Nightmare Moon: "No eternal darkness, but winter and summer all the time?" *Mephiles: "Of course." *Dr. Evil: "We lost our evil, however... I think we should eat shiny food forever again." *Papa Roach: "We've turned nice!" (Bandora Song makes kind villains dance) *RIta Repulsa: "Dance!" *Diana Holo: "No more abuse to my son!" *Zach Holo: "No more neglect to my Josh!" *Wrath-Amon: "No more polluting! No more graffiti! No more ssssinissssternesssss!" *Judas Iscariot: "No more betraying or traitors!" *Galvatron: "No more talk.. of world domination" (laughing happily) *Baron Dark: "Sweets?" (Meanwhile, in Silent Knight forest and cabin...) *Dracula: (He opens his coffin) "I can live in daylight!" *Darth Vader: "At last I can smell flowers from my helmet..." *Freddy Krueger: "Now I can pick flowers with my claws, and Jason, now my pal, can chop the trees with his chainsaw!" *Chucky: "I can play with children!" *Lotso: "So can I!" *Mummy: "I think I'm the good of the people... Praise the glory of the good!" *Hannibal Lecter: "Here's your turkey..." *Mother: "Why, thank you, Hannibal." *Samara: "Here's your present, child." *Child: "Thank you." *Skeletor: "Well, I think we should have more of this shining food." *Chairface Chippendale: "My, my. This shining food is edible... Even though I am not evil forever..." *Megatron: "Aw.. come on..." (The evvil-turned-good villains go to the arcade.) *Wreck-It Ralph: "Megamo!" *Megamind: "Megamo!" *Gru: "Megamo! Let's fight him!" *Megamo: "No, no, no, traitors of mine! We're kind!" *Wreck-It Ralph: (thinking to himself) "Optimus' minerals worked on 'em!" *Gru: "So, this is my present?" *Grandmaster Meio: "Here." *Tighten: "Dearest Megamind." (The villains, turned nice, go to a birthday party. They hide inside a birthday cake.) *All nice villains: "Surprise!" *Megatron: "Here is your present, little girl." (laughs happily) *Optimus Prime: "Megatron, you are kind to us." *Megatron: "Why, thank you, Optimus." (all laugh happily and dance) *Tiarron: "GRRRRRRRR! My villains? Turning against me? Alright! I have to eat this shiny apple!" (turns good) *Optimus Prime: "Swerty would have known better! Idea Wikia is safe from evil!" Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Evil turns nice